Death's Claimed
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: Harry was more special then he ever knew he was. However, he doesn't find out until after a surprise inheritance and the finding of unknown mates. They will cause the Wizarding World to be turned upside down. SLASH! boyxboy! More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Death's Champion**

 **Warnings: SLASH also meaning YAOI. You have been warned. Don't like don't read. It is simple, just hit the return/back button. Anyways, mentions of abuse, nothing major though. Dark Harry! OOCness and OCs! Major lies and manipulative old coots. Dumbledore and Order bashing. Will be sexual situations! M/M People if you don't like it seriously don't read, and all scenes will be labeled at the start and end of them for those who don't mind but don't want to read that part. VIOLENCE AND SOME GORE! Also 3+ relationships.**

Harry was stuck outside of the Dursley's house yet again. 'Why so they hate me so much? It's not like I even say the word magic around them, or do any since I would get expelled if I did. I'm only 15, beaten and malnourished, and they expect me to survive out here! This is ridiculous! Well at least in a year I'll be able to leave and go to one of the Potter's or Black's properties. Oh yes. He knew, he knew that Dumbledore tried to hide his inheritances from him, and to steal his money and power. But what he didn't count on was what the Dursley's "loving care" truly made him. He was a true Slytherin at heart without an ounce of Gryffidor in him. Although he could pass as a Ravenclaw. All of his "Gryffindor" is a persona, a simple mask and one of many. It was the same for all of his friends also. They all wore their persona's hiding their true natures for the right time. It is just plain laughable how they fooled everyone, and when the time was right they would take the wizarding world by a storm shaking it to its roots.

None of them were light in anyway, and they have never agreed with Dumbledore. They all see him as his true nature, which is that of a manipulative old coot, that is killing magic and wants to rule over everyone. The true dark lord poisoning our world. As for my group of friends… well… we definitely aren't what we seem. Hermione is the Dark Ravenclaw genius, Luna is the sneaky Gray Slytherin, Ron the Dark Hufflepuff strategist, Neville our Dark Hufflepuff poison and plant expert, Fred and George the Dark Slytherin prankster geniuses and experimental magic masters, and Ginny the ever cunning and scheming Slytherin spy and informer. Then there's me, the true Ice Prince of Slytherin who is the Dark Arts and their Defense master, along with some other titles. Hmm… I believe there's only a couple of minutes until I turn sixteen. Oh, I'm at the park. Well I guess I'll sit on the swing until midnight strikes. I wonder if I'll be one of the few that'll receive an early inheritance, knowing me I will since nothing normal can happens to me.

Harry had no clue how true he was. As midnight struck, under the full moon in the quiet deserted park, Harry screamed into the night and to the moon who's light shone down onto him. Soon he fell to the ground and fell unconscious. While he was unconscious on his head grew a pair of cat ears in place of his regular human ears. His hair grew until it was at his waist. The curves of his body smoothed and filled out a little to where he had a more feminine figure. His eyes turned from a deep forest green to the Avada Kedavre green of the killing curse and the pupils slitted until they were like a cats. His teeth sharpened and his fangs elongated a little as his nails formed into claws. At the base of his spine grew a fluffy cat tail. Out of his shoulder blades he grew a pair of black wings that had a red sheen to them and would slightly dragged on the ground if he was standing at his height of 5'3". The next few hours his magical core evolved to that of his creatures. His core became even more unstable as he needed his mates to stabilize him and it went from a pure white to pure black like the starless night sky. After this was completed he was cover by a blurry cloud that once it cleared he looked like how he was before he grew into his inheritance.

 ** _At the Prince Manor in Spinners End England at midnight_**

Severus Snape woke up panting. He could feel all of his glamours drop and felt a powerful wave of pain come through his mate bond that was never open. 'How is this possible? I thought my mate died? Now I know that my mate is alive and is coming into his inheritance. Finally. I'll have my Submissive and be able to meet my other Co-Dominates. The pull has now started. This isn't good; I'm going to have to feed before I go find my mate. I don't want to just ravage him first and immediately complete the bond for I could injure my Sub, which would be unforgivable. I have to protect him. Wait! No! After so long don't go!' As soon as his glamorss dropped his incubus form was on full display, but in the middle of his mate's transformation the bond was being blocked by an unknown force. This was a dangerous circumstance especially after the bond was freshly formed because it could send the Dominate partner into a frenzy and rampage to find the Submissive and protect them no matter the cost. That early morning all of Spinners End could hear inhuman screams of anguish into the next day around noon to where they suddenly stopped and a faint popping sound was heard.

 ** _At Malfoy Manor in England_**

Lucius Malfoy woke up in the middle of the night to his Elf yelling out for its mate. Now this was a surprise as just like Severus he thought his mate was dead. Lucius could feel the mate bond starting to open up and felt the immense pain that was coming from his mate. At first he was panicking for he though his mate was in trouble when after a few minutes of him jumping out of bed and scrambling for his clothes he realized that his mate was coming into a creature inheritance. After he calmed down, and reassured his elf that his mate was just changing into their rightful form and awakening their inheritance, he sat back on the bed and started to meditate to see if he could find anything out about his mate or who he was. As he was meditating he came across a petite figure in a grassy field that was shielded by a stage on one side and a Grim on the other. As he was approaching his mate, for he knew now that was who he was, he was roughly tugged backwards and into the present. As soon as he left the scene he fell upon he felt the bond to his mate be blocked. This caused Lucius Elf to come to the forefront and take over. Right as he was about to run out of the manor to track down his mate Narcissa came out of the hallway he was just in and stunned him and quickly bound him. Right after she bound him he woke up and started thrashing around trying to get out of the magical binding to find his mate who he was sure was in trouble. He started calling out to his mate in a lounging roar up until noon to where the roaring stopped suddenly. He was able to break out of the magical binds and ran out of the house before Narcissa could stop him and apparated away.

 ** _Deep in the Woods of England_**

An Alpha Werewolf howled into the night in joy as its mate has just come into their inheritance and the mate bond started opening up. It howled its joy to the moon and serenaded its mate finally coming into his inheritance after so long of waiting. He quickly started moving towards his mate. After a little while of tracking him down through the newly formed mating bond he felt the bond be blocked my a magical signature that he knew well. He knew this magical signature was the same one that was trying to turn him into an omega werewolf so he could be forcibly bonded to one that he has control of. As the bond got blocked off he howled into the night. The howl was one of longing, anguish, and loss. Any who heard it that was a creature knew that the beast of the moon that lived there just lost it's newly found mate. The howling continued into dawn turning into a human roaring with loss. The roaring lasted until noon to where the Werewolf felt the bond open back up and as now that he had his magic back he apparated away to as near to his mate as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Warnings: See chapter 1. I'm too lazy and tired to do this every chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot and whatever Ocs I might put in this story.**

 ** _In a park somewhere in England_**

Harry was woken up by a black Eagle Owl that was gently nibbling on his ear gently. The owl was his own Noir that he usually only corresponded with Gringotts with. He had as letter. That was strange. I haven't been using him lately so he shouldn't have a letter for me. Let's see what it says.

 _Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

 _It has come to our knowledge that you have received an early creature inheritance. The head goblin Bloodydagger would like to see you to talk about your inheritance and your accounts along with the wills of Lily Evans and James Potter-Black. There's a portkey in the envelope. The activation word is "Gobbledygook"._

 _Silverfang_

 _Director of Accounts and Inheritances of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Well I might as well go, and what does he mean about a creature inheritance? What are they talking about? It was just a power boost right? Hmm… Well I guess I should go there now before I'm forced to go back to the Dursley's, and to get some answers. Also, I might possibly get some dirt on Dumbledore and start forming a plan to ruin him especially since the goblins hate him. Harry quickly grabbed the portkey and said the password. He landed right inside of an office that he didn't recognize. It had neutral gray walls, a large black desk, and three black comfortable looking chairs. "Hello, and may your gold prosper." Harry said while bowing to the two goblins sitting in two of the chairs, one behind the desk and one in front of it. He wasn't familiar with wither of them. "May your enemies blood perish and your gold flow." Harry said while bowing to both of the goblins showing knowledge of their customs and respect.

"May your gold flow as your enemies blood perishes." The two goblins responded in kind. They didn't look at all shocked that he knew of their customs or his respectful treatment of them.

"To my knowledge you were summoned because of an early creature inheritance and for the reading of Lily Evans and James Potter-Black wills, am I correct?" asked the goblin sitting in front of the desk. He seemed to be slightly taller than the one behind the desk, and was covered in barrel scars with a bloody dagger strapped to his waist. This must be head goblin Bloodydagger.

"Yes you are correct sir."

"Call me Bloodydagger and Sliverfang by our given names, it would only be right for one who respects our race to call us by name."

"Very well, I shall call you by your earned names," Harry replied; "Now I was curious about what you mean about a creature inheritance. I have none such inheritance to my knowledge, and last time I checked the Potters don't have any creature blood. Even if they did it hasn't been for sometime. Also I would like to get my blood tested for I have a feeling Dumbledore has been lying to me about quite a few things and I would also like to have a spell and potion test done."

" For the knowledge of a creature inheritance the only reason you don't know about it is because you have a powerful glamour over you reeking of Dumbledore's magical signature, and I will gladly have someone fetch the tests you asked for while we go over Lily's and James' wills. On the subject of your inheritance I feel you will want to know the wills before we see what you are if you please. Then we will need to review your accounts because we have noticed a few peculiars that we would like to run by you before we take further action." This time it was Silverfang responding.

"That sounds fine to me." Harry said while sitting down in the only other chair in the room next to Bloodydagger. Silverfang dug around in a draw in his desk and when he came back out handed him two envelopes. Both of them were addressed to him. He pulled out Lily's letter first.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hi Harry. First off I would hope you would sit down before you continue reading if you aren't already aren't for you will need it, trust me. Also I figured with what Dumbledore would probably do to you, you would probably open my will first thinking I'm your mother. Okay hopefully now you're sitting down you are to never go to the Dursley's as they aren't even your family and are abusive to those they don't think as normal. Also I'm not your real mother, but your godmother. James is your real mother and your father is Sirius, but no matter what know that I loved you as my own. Also that if Dumbledore has told you about a prophecy it is a fake. At least the one that he told you. If he hasn't told you, but you have had to do difficult tasks that he could have easily stopped know they are all his doing. Now I have to go now._

 _Bye my little Fallen Kitty. Love,_

 _Lily Evans Godmother of Hadrian Potter-Black_

Harry sat in the chair stunned. Lily wasn't his real mother? And Sirius is his father? Well I guess that explains why I never really saw Lily as a mother and more of an aunt, and my insistence that Sirius is my father figure because he truly is. Wait. How could James get pregnant? I'll have to ask later, but it seems Dumbledore has been lying to me more than I thought and I knew there was something fishy about what I've had to go through in school. Also with this will I can press charges against him. Now lets see James' will.

 _Dear Hadrian,_

 _My little Fallen kitty. I know you have read Lily's will first. I would like to tell you your life is even more complex then you would probably ever knew. If we didn't know you would receive an inheritance. If you are reading this now then all of us are dead or your father is alive and being controlled or imprisoned, and Dumbledore stole you from us. He is trying to make you into a weapon for his war that he started and is playing the leader of the light. My little one this isn't true. Now I can't tell you the whole story here as I have a limited amount of time, but after you are done with Silverfang and Bloodydagger go to Remus and Tim Riddle. They will tell you the truth and everything you have known is probably going to fall crashing into the ground, so I will tell you this. They have been acting. They would not ever hurt, harm, or leave you, but have had to act to keep you safe. I know you probably have a lot of questions, and are probaly already wanting to kill Dumbledore but please don't quite do so yet and I wish I could be there to answer your questions. Lastly before I go this is the true prophecy, "Death's champion comes to the joining of the light stage and dark grim. Born to the light and dark, he will have three companions… with his companions he will bring an age of magic and peace… he is of Merlin's blood which will live again. Before this happens the light who is dark will try to change fate… he will suffer, but with Death's claim he will reemerge into his rightful place and bring about the truth and a revolution." Please think this over my little one._

 _Love you,_

 _James Potter-Black_

 _Mother of Hadrian Potter-Black_

I want to kill Dumbledore right now and make him suffer for all that he's done, but I will follow my mother's (isn't that a little weird to even think when you're thinking of a guy) and not kill him just yet. Hmm… so moony and tom have been acting. Huh. I knew there was something off with them. I shall think more on the prophecy later right now I want to take an inheritance test to see of this creature inheritance is true. Also I wonder if it has to do with what James and Lily were calling me. "Can I take the inheritance test please?"

"Yes, I have it right here for you. Just take the dagger and cut your hand and let 3 drops of blood fall on the parchment. The cut will immediately heal afterwards." Stated Silverfang with what I would guess would be a smile.

"Thanks." I cut his hand and let three drops fall. As soon as they were absorbed by the parchment black lettering began to appear.

 _Hadrian "Harry" James Orion Potter-Black_

 _Blood: Pure wizard blood with creature hybrid_

 _Creature Hybrid: Nekomata/Fallen (Glamored)_

 _Magic: Blocked_

 _(Blood blocked)_

 _(Memory blocked)_

 _Under: compulsion potion, compulsion spell, personality changing potion, Obliviate spell_

 _Residue: Imperious potion, Imperious curse_

 _Mates: (mate bond blocked)_

 _Maternal: James Charles Potter-Black (deceased) (dormant Nekomata)_

 _Paternal: Sirius Orion Black-Potter (deceased)_

 _Death's Claimed (Fallen awakened)_

 _Death's Champion_

 _Death's claimed son_

 _Death: Azreal Angel of Death (blood relation)_

 _Blood lines: Potter, Black, Merlin, Pervell, Le Fay_

 _Magic lines: Slytherin, Evan_

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Roared Bloodydagger and Sliverfang simultaneously. "Lord Potter-Black with your permission I would like to contact the Goblin King and request for you to become a goblin friend, also with hast we have to flush your system of all spells and potions along with the blocks. It is imperative that we open up your mate bonds and remove all the blocks on you or you will die and your mates would be driven into a frenzy or feral state and risk being hunted and killed by wizard society. Especially since it's newly formed. Please make post hast with your decision." Bloodydagger rushed. I state my agreement immediately as refusal wasn't an option at this point. "Please hurry this way now we have to get everything out of your system right now."

"After this can I enlist your help with ruining Dumbledore before I enact my revenge?" I asked while I was lead quickly to what was a ritual room deep in the goblin's tunnels. I got an affirmative nod just as we reach the room, and Silverfang ran off to fetch a healer. Bloodydagger turned around with a feral smile and said, "I and the rest of my race would be glad to." I was then directed to lie down in the center of the ritual circle in the center of the room. The healer came in and got straight to work. He gave me a potion that he took out of his bag and told me to drink them. He explained that the first one was to get rid of any potions in my system, the second one was to clear all potions effects, and the final one was to clear all spells and their effects from my system. I took them after the healer finished his explanation. I was then warned that this was going to be very painful as they are removing all blocks off of my magic, creature, blood, and the glamour, and opening back up my mate bonds.

The next thing I knew I was in pain. The pain was worse than the Cruciatus curse and caused me to scream. After the first few minutes the pain became to grate and I blissfully passed out. The first thing to fall was the glamour's. When they were finally dropped completely I looked human except for the more feline characteristics of my eyes, but there was a great change in my apperance. Now I had midnight black with silver tips hair that had raven black feather's woven into it, my height was 5'3" instead of 6' with the glamour (pout), I had effeminate features and build, and now I was extremely pale. The next block to fall was the one for my creature side. When it fell was when I passed out for how great the additional pain was. While I was passed out, my ears morphed into silver tipped black cat ears, I grew a tail that was also silver tipped and fluffy, and I sprouted black wings with a silver outlining on my feathers. Also my teeth and nails elongated, and I now had similar teeth to a cat and retractable claws. The block on my magic and blood and mate bond was the last to fall. When these fell it caused him to scream louder than he did before even though he was unconscious. After he started screaming there was a huge burst of magic that caused all of Gringotts to shake as the room to almost be destroyed. All of the goblins that were previously in the room were forced out from the burst just as three creatures ran into the room not affected at all by the huge magic force. The ritual was complete and Bloodydagger decided that it would probably be best if they just closed the door and waited for those inside to come out on their own. Silverfang smiled as they closed and locked the doors recognizing who and what Lord Potter-Black's were. 'Hmm… His mates, Remus Lupin Werewolf, Lucius Malfoy High Elf, Severus Snape-Prince Incubus. They will all be in for a shock. Also it seems, as he is more powerful than we thought if it takes three mates to stabilize him. That's the most in all of recorded history, even more than Merlin who had two, but it's also extraordinary that he is the submissive of all three. Normally Nekomata and Fallen are Dominate. See you soon young Death.'

In the room Harry was left lying on the floor as his mates immediately surrounded him in a protective circle around him facing the goblins until they closed the doors and locked them.

 **Let's see… should I be nice and continue or end it here. Well since I am doing a massive uploading as an apology for missing multiple updates, I'll be a little nice.**

Hadrian was just waking up as the doors were locked. He was very drowsy as he was still in a slight daze. For a few moments he didn't realize that there were others around him. When he did recognize that there was three people around him he still didn't completely snap out of his daze, as he felt safe surrounded by them. Soon enough though he realized that there were three magical signatures around him, and he started panicking, as he didn't recognize them. "Shh… calm down little one everything is going to be alright." The voice was sot and calming. He looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy. He started to panic again until he felt a nose burrowing into his hair. Turning to see who it was he saw Remus except his eyes were an amber color so he knew it was moony in control. "Hey Moony." He said, as he started calming down once again. He stayed calm even as he felt another's arms curling around his waist and seeing it was Severus. He lent back into Lucius and fell asleep as Lucius held him around his shoulders. Severus stayed around one side of him with his arms around Hadrian's waist, and Moony took the other side. He smiled as he snuggled in between them unconsciously accepting the bonds and magic that stabilized his own. He never noticed the wings on his back that enveloped then all or the ears on his head or the tail that was swaying lazily. Also he didn't notice the tattoos on his bicep and chest. There was the black and silver shadow panther laying under the full moon on his right bicep and Azreal's, or better know as Death, symbol on his left bicep, and the Deathly Hallows symbol on his chest right over his heart. Soon after as they all were asleep his wings turned into black wing tattoos on his back.


End file.
